s'enfuir
by kaishi ku
Summary: Que faire quand vous êtes prisonnier du lord Noir, et que votre propre sang vous recouvre totalement?  nul pour résumer, venez lire vous en saurez plus


**Chapitre 1 :**

**Pendant le tournois des trois sorciers Harry Potter c'était fait capturé par les sirènes du lac noir, soumises a l'impero par vous savez qui, alors qu'il tentait de délivrer Ron de celles-ci**

**Quand Harry repris connaissance il se découvrit bras et jambes liées suspendues dans le vide par une corde dans une pièce circulaire très sombre dont le seul trou présent laisser paraître les fins rayons du soleil, qui permettait de bien percevoir la silhouette de la personne ligotée.**

**A peine remis de ses émotions que l'un des murs de sa prison s'ouvrir pour laisser place au Lord Noir, Harry leva la tête et le vit s'approcher de lui.**

**-« Enfin tu es à moi Potter »**

**-« certes mais pas pour longtemps, on viendra me sauver et vous anéantir »**

**-« Crois ce que tu veux Harry, mais au cas ou tu ne le saurais pas mes plus fidèles mangemomrts et moi avons placé des sort de protection tous autour du manoir que même le vieux fou n'arriverait pas à soulever ».**

**-« Non, je ne te crois pas, Dumbeldor et l'ordre viendront me tirer de là ». **

**-« Alors dis moi ou sont-ils ? »**

**Harry allait à nouveaux répliquer, quand une main ferme du Lord lui bloqua le visage de ses doigts en le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux, le Lord s'approcha de son oreille, et en lui léchant le lobe lui dis tous bas.**

**-« tu verras tu vas te plaire ici »**

**-« Pourquoi ne me tue pas ? » dis Harry dégoûté de ce que le Lord lui faisait.**

**-« simple Potter, te tuer serais accéder a ta requête, je refuse de te faire cet honneur, ça serait trop facile, et j'ai prévu quelque chose de plus agréable que la mort pour toi » ricana le Lord.**

**-« Qu'allez vous faire ?**

**C'est avec un sourire en coin que le Lors lui répondit**

**-« La mort serait trop facile, je veux te faire souffrir, et t'entendre me supplier, c'est plus jouissif que de te tuer dans l'immédiat, pas vrai ? de plus tu ne possède plus aucune particule magique et je détient ta baguette. »**

**-« Ou est-elle face de serpent ! »**

**-« du calme, du calme mon adorable petit lion, elle est enfermée là ou moi seule peut approcher et ouvrir. »**

**-« Je vous préviens que si vous… »**

**-« SiLEnCIO »**

**-« tu es trop bruyant, je te préfère muet »**

**-« Le Lord lança à la suite un sort de téléportation sur Harry, et l'envoya dans ses appartements qu'il retrouva étendu de tous son long sur son lit. »**

**-« En arrivant, le Lord pu se réjouir de la vision de son captif sur son lit. »**

**-« Enfin à moi et à moi seul » **

**Le Lord s'approcha de son lit et commença à monter dessus et coinça Harry (toujours endormi) entre ses jambes pour être ainsi en position de dominant. Une fois assez proche il lui caressa les cheveux, puis posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Harry se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il sentit cette intrusion et repoussa ave force le Lord.**

**-« Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ? Mais ou suis-je ? »**

**-« Dans mes appartements mon jolie lion. Comment ce fait-il que ….. ? J'aurai du lancer le sort du silence un peu plus puissant. »**

**-« Qu'est ce que tu t'apprêtais a faire Tom ? »**

**-« J'allais te faire enfin mien. » **

**Le Lord s'approcha de nouveau pou embrasser Harry mais celui-ci tordit la tête d'un sens et l'autre a chaque tentative du Lord.**

**-« Je ne te laisserai plus repartir tu resteras avec moi pour l'éternité. » dis-il tout en lui léchant le visage jusque dans le coup**

**-« Nooooon….lâche moi Tom.»**

**Harry essayait de se débattre comme il pouvait, mais le lord parvint à le bloquer en tenant ses bras croisés de sa main libre, puis l'embrassa de noveaux**

**-« Non, arête nous sommes deux hommes, comment peux tu ? »**

**-« hé alors, je te désire depuis si longtemps » Le lors luis lécha le haut de la joue puis descendit pour être bouche à bouche, et Harry sentit la langue du lord le pénétrer, il la lui mordit avec hargne.**

**Furieux le qu'Harry les mordu le lord lui administra une claque monumentale, il regarda son captif d'un air méprisant qu'il retourna pour lui lier les bras dans le dos avec se cravate.**

**-« Plus tu te débattra, plus tu ouvrira mon appétit d'homme. » lui dit le lord en léchant son sang coulant de sa bouche.**

**-« arrête. Je t'en pris arrête.» supplia Harry les larmes aux yeux.**

**Tandis que le Lord le déshabillait peut à peut il arrêta de sa main le coup de pied qu'Harry allait lui infliger.**

**-« J'ai dis non, laisse moi ordure. »**

**-« Bravo, joli coup de pied….Eh bien puisque tu te refuse à moi. »**

**Avec a bouche le Lord attrapa et descendit la fermeture éclaire de la robe de sorcier de son captif (vu qu'avec ses deux main il tenait les bras d'Harry).**

**-« tu fais quoi là ? »**

**-« Aller débat toi encore et écarte bien les jambes. »**

**-« Alors on ne se débats plus »**

**Il arracha complètement la robe d'Harry passa ses doigts sur son corps pour en y refaire les contour voir plus. **

**-« Quelle horreur ! Cette fois je vais y passer ». pleura t-il en silence.**

**Et quand le lord releva la tête pour voir Harry il fût intrigué.**


End file.
